


The Prince and the Pauper

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutant Powers, Prince Charles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: A Prince wants to help his village under the turmoil the King has put them in, but he is not quite sure how to do so. That is until he meets a local commoner, who has no interest in conversing with the royals, but the Prince thinks he can be helpful.One day in the village, the Prince, Charles, left the Xavier Manor unknowingly, causing a swarm of guards to look for him, only to discover he was at the house of the commoner, Erik. To save Erik from possible imprisonment, Charles blurts that they are due to be married, causing them both to go on a journey that is way over their heads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely thought about this prompt while sitting in class, half paying attention to a film about the Brontë sisters...
> 
> Rating is yet to be determined (most likely going to be Mature or Explicit knowing me ;) ). Length wise, leaning towards making it multiple chapters (4-6), but we will see!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

A red, shiny apple stood out in the afternoon sun as it lay in the wicker basket full of others. A pale, delicate hand picked it up, the apple looking even redder against the pale skin. “How much?” The owner of the British voice asked the merchant in front of his bright blue eyes. 

“Ten cents,” the pale hand slides itself into a pocket and takes out two silver coins and hands them to the merchant and takes another apple, tossing it to the young boy next to him, who has floppy brown hair and pale blue eyes.

“Eat up, Hank. We have a long day of work ahead of us,” the British voice says and smiles kindly to his assistant. 

“Yes, your Highness. Thank you,” Hank opens his satchel and places the apple inside, setting it next to his journal.

A soft chuckle is heard from the prince. “Hank, we've been friends for years. For the last time, please call me Charles.” A smile rests on his face as he turns on his heel to walk to the next vendor. “And I’m not  _ your highness _ , remember?” Hank gives a small nod behind him. 

Before Charles could move much further, he was greeted by large logs stacked on top of each other, toppling down to his feet as he bumped into their owner. “Oh heavens, I'm so sorry!” Charles quickly says and knelt to the ground, starting to pick up the logs that fell. “I get so lost in my own head sometimes, I completely forget-” Charles looks up and loses his train of thought. 

In front of him is a tall, at least six-foot man. He has short, auburn hair, a tan and chiseled face, and almost silver eyes. The man knelt down as well, coming face to face with Charles. Charles could see his eyes had a hint of green in them. The man took the logs from Charles and placed them in his own muscular arms. Charles catches sight of his arms, then down to his big, strong, hands.

“You're bleeding,” Charles says once his thoughts come back together. Charles turns to Hank, taking his satchel and digs for the medical kit. “Where is it?” he mutters to himself. He finds it next to Hank’s journal and takes it out, looking up to see the man has already left. Charles gets off of the ground and brushes the dirt off of his dark gray trousers, turning around to look for the man. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he spots the man a few feet away at another vendor. “Sir!” Charles calls after him and rushes to where he is. 

The man is counting six silver coins in his hand that had just been dropped into his calloused palm when Charles approaches him. “It's just a little blood,” a German accent says to him, not even looking up to know Charles is there. 

It takes Charles a moment to recover from hearing the voice that sounds smooth as silk, running through his ears, to speak again. “Yes, but that blood could lead to a nasty infection. We wouldn't want that, would we?” Charles gave the man a warm smile. The man gave him an unconvincing look. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing” he says softly, a smile still plastered on his face. The man placed the coins in his pocket before giving his hand to Charles. There was a small gash just below his thumb, running into his palm. Charles opens the medical kit and takes out some gauze and alcohol. “This may sting a little, but it's cleaning out the wound,” Charles dips the gauze in alcohol and dabs at the cut. The hand jerks in his hold and Charles gives it a reassuring squeeze. Charles bandages up his hand with longer strips of gauze, wrapping it around his hand a couple times before securing it in place. 

“Thanks,” the man says and puts his hand back in his pocket and hands Charles two silver coins.

Charles gives him a smile. “Free of charge,” Charles eyes the man in front of him again. His white fleece shirt clings nicely to his chest and his beige trousers cling nicely to his  _ assets _ , to say the least. Charles meets the man’s eyes again, blushing when he realizes the man is already looking at him, a sly smile on his face. 

“I will repay you, in firewood of course,” the man stuck out his now bandaged hand. “Erik Lehnsherr.” Erik smiled fully at Charles, revealing his shark teeth which looked like they could bite off anyone’s head that did this man wrong. 

Charles takes his hand, feeling the roughness again and the firmness of the man’s shake. “Charles Xavier,” Charles replied, matching his smile. They locked eyes again, Charles found himself being mesmerized by Erik’s eyes, wanting to know more about the man behind them. It takes Charles a moment before he realizes he's been holding Erik’s hand a bit too long and quickly drops it. “Firewood?” Charles asks, referring back to what Erik previously says. 

Erik nods. “Yes, I can repay you back in firewood,” 

Erik turns his body to the side and points to the hill behind the market square, gesturing to where he works, and looks back at Charles. “What did you say your name was again, Xavier? As in Prince Xavier, son of Queen Sharon and King Kurt?” Charles opens his mouth to respond, but seems to have lost his voice, Erik barks out a very forced laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “Forget about the firewood, you have enough money to run this whole village dry in order to get some. You’ve already seem to have done so regardless,” he turns away then, logging the wood on his shoulders. 

“I beg your pardon!” Charles exclaims as he finds his voice again, walking after Erik. “First of all, I am not the son of Kurt, second, whether you like it or not Mr. Lehnsherr, I am still royalty and that means I still have to be treated with-“

“Kindness and honor and respect,” Erik whips around and says, dragging on the words with annoyance and rolls his eyes. “I will show you all of that, _your_ _Highness,_ when I start to see _my_ people getting help as well. For now, return to your 

manor while I go make sure people have a source of heat to survive the night. Excuse me,” he turns on his heel again and returns to his quest for the day. 

Charles stares at his back with a disgusted look on his face. “It seems the beauty is only on the outside with that one,” he mutters under his breath, turning around to cater to other vendors, making sure to take note of how everything seemed to work under such poor conditions. 

He took note of the small amount of food carts, only supplying food, and not a lot of it either. There was a single well in the center of the square, a long line of people waiting to fill their buckets. Charles shakes his head at this, wishing he could figure out a way in order to help. 

“Hank, draw up the carriage, I’ll need to speak with my mother about this,” he says to Hank, starting to walk back with him. 

The ride back to the Xavier Manor was long as usual, but Charles always enjoyed the scenery. The tall trees creating a curtain, covering the deep forest. He wishes he could live there, escape from this life molded for him and live the way he wants. 

He shakes his thoughts away as he exits the carriage and is escorted into the manor. He takes his time walking to the quarters where he knows his mother and step-father is. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. “Mother-“

“Unless you’ve found a suitor who will marry you with your,  _ gift _ , as you put it, I don’t want to hear about it, Charles,” Sharon interjects before he even has a second to step into the room. 

Charles takes a deep breath, taking much effort to put the comment aside. “Mother, I went to the village today and-“

“Unless you’ve met someone, I don’t want to hear it, Charles,” she snaps. 

Charles sighs and lets the subject drop knowing it will take a whole lot to get Sharon to listen to a topic outside of him finding a suitor. He retreats to his room, flopping down on his bed made for a king. But Charles did not want to be king, he did not want this, but the only benefit he can get from this is helping the villagers. He will just have to try again.

The knock on his door takes him away from his thoughts. “Come in,” he calls out a little lazily. He hears the slight creek of his mahogany door open. He turns his head to see a tall, slim yet muscular blonde girl with her green eyes looking frantic. “What is it Raven?” Charles asks his sister who quickly shuts the door behind her. 

“I’m expected to get married,” she takes a seat in the dark purple suede chair by his bed, taking a shaky breath in attempts to calm herself. “My  _ darling husband _ , as mother puts it, is arriving tonight. He’ll be joining us at dinner. He lives in Russia, Charles! Russia! And all for what? An alliance?” She shakes her head, causing her blonde curls to move with her. “I cannot marry him, or anyone. He will not accept me.”

“Yes he will,” Charles turns his head to look back up at the satin covering over his bed. “You’re beautiful Raven, he’ll be a fool if he doesn’t think so.”

Raven lets out another breath and shakes her head once again. “I will have to hide for the rest of my life, don’t you see?!” She sits upright in the chair, looking as if a light bulb went off in her head. “I’ll run away, I’ll just run away and live in the woods as  _ myself _ , and-”

“Be reasonable,” Charles grudgingly says, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “Just meet the man first and then decide if you want to run away, I will accompany you as well,” he turns to her and gives her a small smile. “I don’t want to live in these manor walls as much as you do, Raven.” 

Raven lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine, but tonight, be ready to leave,” she pushes herself off the chair, smoothing out her white cotton dress before exiting. 

Charles decides to get ready for this dinner as evening begins to settle in. It’s takes some willpower for him to get off of his bed and go into his bathroom, he always thought it was too big for just one person. He sighs and starts a bath, filling up his tub with lavender soap Sharon received from France just last spring.

He stripes out of his garments and steps into the warm water of his bath, the smell of lavender filling his nostrils. Charles closes his eyes and relaxes but his mind is making it quite hard to do so. He needed to come up with a way to help his village. They were suffering under his mother and Kurt’s rule, but Charles didn’t have access to the throne, not without being married. England could not, would not, have a king rule by himself without the help of a spouse which Charles needed to find. However, Charles didn’t want to marry someone whom he didn’t love, but that doesn’t matter here.

He makes a promise to himself that he will return to the village tomorrow. Charles hopes not all of the villagers were like the man he met earlier, Erik, who wouldn’t even give Charles the time of day. As soon as he mentions he’s royalty, he just assumes Charles is like Kurt and Sharon, but he is not. He wants to help, and will do his best to help not only for the people, but to prove Erik wrong as well. 

Charles decides relaxing at this point is impossible and stands, grabbing his robe to help himself dry off. He opens the bathroom door that connects to his room and walks over to his bookshelf, skimming the spines of the books before he settles on reading Coleridge’s  _ The Rime of the Ancient Mariner _ . He sighs as he reads the scene about the wedding, wishing he didn’t have to think about the weight of marriage just once.   
  


_ Instead of the cross, the Albatross  _

_ About my neck was h- _

The knock on the door snaps his attention away, turning his head to see Hank poking his head in. “Our guests have arrived,” he quickly says before leaving him be. 

Charles closes his book and sets in on the nightstand before he walks over to his oversize dresser. He throws on a fresh pair of slacks and a black, fleece button down shirt before heading downstairs. He walks over into the dining room, seeing the servants lined up along the dark walls where everyone was seated at the long table, except the chair at the head on one side of the table which seems to be empty. 

He takes a seat next to Raven who was staring blankly ahead. Charles takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s going to be alright,” he whispers to her, but doesn’t receive a reply. 

There was a small proofing sound heard and a red dust fills the air as well as the smell of sulfur hitting everyone’s nostrils. Filling the seat at the head is a man with red skin, black hair, and a tail looking like an arrowhead. The room was silent, except Raven who was now laughing rather loudly, possibly out of nervousness or relief, Charles couldn’t tell.

“Raven!” Sharon hisses across the table and sends an apologetic, very fake smile. “You’ll have to excuse her, she is very childish sometimes for her age,” she look back at Raven, who was still laughing, and glares. 

Raven controls herself and only starts to let out small giggles. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t think,” she shakes her and puts her hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter. 

“It is alright,” the man replies with a thick accent. “I don’t expect a beautiful girl like you to find me attractive, but it is in both of our best interest to marry, for our countries,” a mumbled agreement is heard from Kurt. 

Raven stops laughing then and looks at the man softly. “It’s not that it’s just,” she lets out a small sigh and shifts herself into her natural blue form. “I didn’t think you would accept me,” she says rather quietly. 

The man makes a shocked face and shakes his head. “Dorogoy, you’re beautiful,” he sticks his hand out to her. “Please, take a walk with me, I’d love to talk to you privately,” Raven nods, taking his hand and leaving the dining room. 

Charles takes this as an opportunity to address his early topic again. “Mother, Kurt, I went down to the village today, the people, they’re not well. They have very little to live on.”

“This country has very little to live on,” Sharon says dryly, starting to eat the starting course to the meal. “Stop spending your time down there, Charles. You should be focusing on your princely duties.”

“Shouldn’t my  _ princely duties _ be helping the people I will serve one day?”

Kurt looks up then, his dark, soulless eyes bearing into him. “You will not serve this throne unless you are wed. Is that understood?”

Charles nods and stares back down at the soup placed in front of him, picking up his silver spoon and lazily stirring it in the small bowl. “I just don’t understand why we cannot give money to those who need it,” he mutters.

“That’s enough,” Kurt snaps, Charles looks up to see his persistent glare is still there. “You’re an ungrateful brat who doesn’t appreciate what he has. That money is royal, meant for only the highest in society, us. Now if you think I’m going to give it to some dirty peasants, you are wrong.”

“There’s children!” Charles exclaims rather loudly and looks at Kurt with disgust. “There’s small, innocent children who won’t have the proper nourishment to grow up! They will not be able to survive with such harsh conditions. How can you not see you’re running this country dry for your own benefit?!”

“That’s enough, Charles!” Sharon says louder than him. “You cannot treat your king with such disloyalty! You should be thankful he doesn’t send you to the guillotine!” 

Charles stands up from the table then, throwing the cloth napkin in his lap over his soup, losing his appetite. “His head would sooner be cut off than mine for all the wrongdoings he’s done,” he leaves with his word being the final one and retreats to his chambers. 

How could Kurt be so selfish? Isn’t he aware that the state of his village reflects on him as a king? Charles shakes his head at him and his ignorance and tries to focus on calming himself down by starting to pace in front of his bed. He jumps slightly when he sees Raven poof into his room with the man, who gives her a kiss on her hand before leaving. 

“Charles, I think I’m in love,” she swoons and flops down onto his bed. “He took me for a walk in the garden and all we did was talk. Just talk! Azazel, the perfect name for him, he’s such a gentlemen and he’s the nicest man I’ve ever met.”

“That’s nice, Raven,” he says automatically, continuing to pace. 

“The best part is, he doesn’t even want to get married yet! He wants to wait and take me out again tomorrow! Then again after that until we’re both comfortable and-Charles,” she snaps and gets his attention. “Are you listening?”

“Yes,” he lies and Raven continues on. Charles couldn’t think about what she was saying at the moment, his mind was still running with ideas. “Raven,” he says cutting her off, “you said you’re seeing him tomorrow, correct?” Raven nods. “Do you think you two could drop me off somewhere first? I have some business to take care of.” Raven once again nods and continues on, Charles tuning in this time. 

She lets out a breath when she finishes, spreading out even more on Charles’ bed and staring up at his bed draping. “How did dinner go?” 

“Horrible per usual,” he sighs and joins her on the bed, laying down next to her. “I’m glad you had an exquisite night though,” he gives a small smile. 

Raven smiles and sits up then. “I should get some sleep, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning, be ready,” he hears the door to his room being shut and closes his eyes.

Sleep didn’t come easy for Charles, it took at least a couple hours for him to get a little sleepy, then another whole hour to get him off to sleep. It seems like he wasn’t asleep for very long as the sun was already peering in the room, withdrawing him from sleep. 

He wishes he could sleep more, but he knew Raven would be coming in soon. Charles sits up in bed, running a hand through his messy brown hair before getting off of his bed and walking over to his dresser. He decides to just change his shirt, picking a loose, white dress shirt with tassels crisscrossed across his chest. 

Nearly seconds after changing, Raven enters the room with Azazel, a wide smile on her face. “Where to?”

In a matter of seconds, Charles is in the center of the town square, a few feet away from the vendors. “Thank you,” he says to the pair before they poof away. 

He walks off into the town, making note of the long lines of people he sees waiting at the well at the center of the square as well as the little amounts of food in the crates for the vendors to sell. It looks even less than it was the day prior to Charles’ visit. 

He approaches one of them, a young blonde boy standing at a wooden table with various pieces of jewelry placed on top of it. Charles pretends to browse, all of the jewelry are made from rock crystals, all being tied to a thin, black string. He picks up a small clear crystal, tied to be worn as a necklace. “How much?” 

“One coin,” the boy replies a little firmly; Charles reaches into his pocket and hands the boy three coins. “Sir-”

“I know,” Charles smiles kindly. “It seems it should be worth a lot more than a single coin.”

The boy gives a small smile and shoves the coins in his pockets. “Thank you.”

Charles nods in reply, still smiling kindly. “I was wondering if you could help me,” the boy nods and waits for him to continue. “Do you know if there’s anyone I can talk to that’s well, aware of how things are ran around here?”

“The lumberjack, he lives just pass that hill,” the boy points and Charles follows his finger to see a small grassy hill just a few feet away from where they were standing. “He could be some help,” Charles thanks the boy before leaving, throwing the crystal necklace over his neck as he begins walking.

When he approaches the hill, he takes his time walking up as it is slightly steep, then reaches the top. He sees a small wooden cabin, a place where Charles himself would live, just before a wall of trees leading to a forest. He walks down the hill, getting down slightly easier than getting up, and approaches the door of the cabin. He knocks on it a couple times, stopping when he hears the sound of wood splitting.

Charles walks away from the door and begins to walk around the side of the cabin, coming to a halt when he sees an ax floating in the middle of the air, spilling a piece of wood placed on a larger stump. His eyes turn to see a familiar figure, who was gathering wood in his arms. When he turns and looks at Charles, his blank expression turns into a slight scowl. “If it isn’t  _ your royal Highness _ ,” Erik says in a mocking tone. “Have you never seen a mutant before?” Erik shakes his head and Charles’ impressed looking face. 

Charles takes his eyes away from the ax and over to Erik. “Not one like yours,” he says to himself and approaches him. “I know we don’t see eye to eye, but I need your help.”

Erik barks out a laugh and looks at Charles like he’s insane. “You,  _ your royal Highness _ , needs help from me? Let me guess, you need one of your various fireplaces to be restocked?”

“No,” he takes a deep breath as he replies, wanting to be civil. “I’m trying to help this village and I was wondering-”

“Help?” Erik scoffs, hoisting the logs on his shoulder and setting them on a nearby wooden table where he starts to tie them together. “The last time you royals tried to  _ help _ , you taxed our bread, causing people to lose their jobs as well as little the amount of food we have,” he carries the tied stack of logs over into a crate and dumps them in there. “Unless you’ve found a way to reverse all the damage being done, we don’t want your help,” he makes the axe come to a stop, then brushes past Charles, starting to walk back inside.

Charles trails after him, trying to keep up with his larger steps. “You’re not listening to me, Erik. I’m offering to help your village, but I need your help in order to do so,” he says behind him.

Erik turns around and looks at Charles with a challenging look. “What is it that you have in mind that I could possibly help you with?” Charles opens his mouth to respond but doesn’t exactly  _ have  _ a way on how to help. “You don’t know, do you?” Erik rolls his eyes and shakes his head at him. “I feel bad for your servants, having them drag you all this way for what? Telling me you want to help save us from this turmoil but have no way of doing so?”

“I came alone, actually,” Charles corrects a little annoyed. “I understand your frustration, Erik, but I am giving you an opportunity to help save your village. Now I cannot think of a way how but I was hoping you wouldn’t mind helping, but I can see you don’t want that. Forgive me for being naive and thinking you would swallow your pride and help people outside of yourself. I’m sorry I wasted your time,” he turns around and starts to walk back off towards the hill.

“Wait,” Charles smiles to himself and turns around. “I think there is something we can do, but it can only be made by you.” Charles nods and waits for him to continue. “When taxes are made, don’t you usually have a say?”

Charles shakes his head and gives an apologetic look. “I don’t have any say, the final decision is left up to the king who doesn’t really care what others think, he does what he thinks will help himself. I’ve tried getting my say in, but they frankly just don’t care.”

“So it’s out of your hands?” Charles nods. “Then how-”

“Your Highness!” Both men turn to see a swarm of royal guards starting to surround them. “You sir!” They point to Erik who makes a defensive stance. “You have kidnapped the Prince! Guards, seize him!” Erik looks at Charles with wide eyes as guards start to come towards Erik. “You will be sent to prison and be lat-“

“You cannot throw him in jail!”  Charles exclaims loudly and firmly to the guards and starts to step in between one of them and Erik. “He’s my fiancé.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And explicit rating because later smut...

A silence fell over the guards as they retreat, stepping away from Erik, their heavy armor clanking as they do so. “Our apologies, your Highness,” the guard gives a little bow. “We will send a carriage to have at your ready for when you want to return,” Charles thanks him and the rest of the guards before they disappear behind the hill, leaving him and Erik alone again.

  
Charles turns back to look at Erik, who looks slightly angry and a little in shock. “What the hell, Charles?!” He yells rather loudly, Charles swears he saw a few birds fly away. “What were you thinking?! Saying we’re _engaged_?”

  
“I panicked!” Charles says defensively, running a hand through his hair and trying to think of a solution. “I can fix this.”

  
“No,” Erik replies firmly and stares down at Charles with great disbelief. “If you say we’re not engaged, I will still be sent to prison, and for what? You being careless and not informing your servants that you’re leaving? Assuming that I _kidnapped_ you?” He shakes his head at him and starts to head to the cabin.

  
Charles walks after him, picking up his pace and coming to the door of the cabin, blocking Erik from entering. “I was not being careless,” he attempts at his best glare. “I intentionally left without wanting to be noticed since I have been told that returning to this village-Don’t roll your eyes at me, Erik!”

  
Erik, who just rolled his eyes, rolls them again. “Forgive me, _your royal Highness,_ for not wanting to go to prison!”

  
Charles rolls his eyes at him this time. “You will not go to prison, I’ll make sure of it.”

  
“Lovely,” he replies dryly and tries to get past Charles. “Move.

  
Charles shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, standing his ground. “No.”

  
Erik gives him a questioning look. “No?”

  
“No,” he confirms and backs a little further into the door. “You will not enter this cabin. That is an order.”

  
Erik lets out a small laugh, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around Charles’ waist, hoisting him up and laying him over his shoulder. “You should know I don’t like order,” he says a little loudly over Charles’ protests.

  
“Put me down!” Charles tries to push his arms on his shoulders and try to get down, but it was pointless. Erik tightens his grip on him as he enters his cabin. It was small and cozy; a simple wooden fireplace was up against a wall. In the center of the room was a wooden table with a single wooden chair to accompany it. A small stove was against the wall and a bed draped with a plaid cloth was in the corner. Charles likes the cabin, he would live there himself if he could. He feels himself being set down, glaring at Erik once he does. “Was that necessary?”

  
“Very,” he grumbles and disappears into a small room. Charles sighs and looks about the cabin, wondering what Erik does in his days, besides logging and being sour of course. “Alright,” he turns to see Erik return. “Let’s go.”

  
Charles looks at him with a bit of surprise. “You’re coming?”

  
Erik rolls his eyes for what feels like the tenth time. “You didn’t really give me much of a choice,” he sighs and walks past Charles to exit the cabin. Charles walks after him, following him up and down the hill and over to the vendor, seeing the same blonde boy from earlier, whose back was facing them. “Alex,” he calls to get the boy’s attention, dropping a small pouch on the table, sounding like it was filled with coins. “For you and Scott.”

  
Alex looks a little confused, walking over to the pouch and opening it. “Erik, I can’t accept this, it’s too much. I won’t be able to repay you.”

  
“I’m not expecting you to,” he gives him a small smile. “I’ll be gone for...a while. Look after everything while I’m gone, alright?” Alex gives a nod and thanks him once again before Erik and Charles walk away.

  
“So you do have a heart,” Charles says as if he’s uncovered Erik’s deepest secret. “I knew you couldn’t be _completely_ mean.”

  
“Where’s this carriage?” Erik asks and stares ahead, ignoring Charles’ comment, walking a little further ahead of him to find it. When he does, he gives a dirty look to the driver and Charles sends an apologetic smile.

  
As they sit on the cushioned chair, Erik stares out the small window. “You could act a little happier, you know. We are _engaged_ after all,” he receives a small noise of gruff from Erik. “Suit yourself,” he sighs and stares out the other window.

  
The ride back to the Xavier Manor was very quiet, Erik didn’t take his eyes away from the window until Charles spoke up. “That boy earlier, what was his name again?”

  
“Alex.”

  
“Tell me about him.”

  
“He’s a good kid, just does bad things sometimes,” Erik cracks a small smile. “He’s an orphan, his parents died in a fire a couple years back. His brother, Scott, was only ten then, Alex started to raise him on his own. I help them out every once in a while though,” he gestures to the necklace around Charles’ neck. “He makes those for profit.”

  
Charles stares down at the crystal, examining it in his hand. “Where does he get these geodes?”

  
“Plasma,” Erik starts to smile even more. “Kid makes it himself.”

  
Charles looks back up at him, knitting his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

Before Erik could reply, the carriage comes to a stop and the door opens on Charles’ side. “Your Highness, the Queen wants to speak with you at once,” the driver says to him.

  
“Alright,” Charles says to him but doesn’t take his eyes off of Erik. “Have Hank give my fiancé a tour of the grounds then send him up to my room,” Erik yet again rolls his eyes at this but Charles shrugs it off and exits the carriage.

  
He gets escorted into the manor, giving a small smile to Hank as he passes and continues on. Charles takes a deep breath as he is brought to the room Sharon and Kurt are in. As the large doors open, he sees them perched on a charcoal loveseat, being still as a painter recreates them on the canvas in front of him.

  
Sharon raises her hand and shoos the painter, dismissing him from the room. She starts to speak as soon as the door closes behind him. “You have been sneaking out of this place right under our nose, haven’t you?” An icy look crosses over her face. “You’re engaged and you didn’t even care to tell your own mother?”

  
“His fiancé is a commoner, I don’t expect him to be bragging about it,” Kurt says with disgust. “Of course you would settle for less.”

  
Charles bites down on the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore the anger that was bubbling inside of him. “His status doesn’t matter to me,” he finds it rather pointless to say.

  
“You say that now,” Sharon mutters, looking distastefully at Charles. “Just wait until he steals your fortune, all commoners are thieves.”

  
Charles rolls his eyes at their ignorance. “He’s not like that,” he says as he grits his teeth.

  
“We’ll see,” she says and dismisses Charles, who storms off to his room, slamming the door when he gets there.

  
He looks to see Erik is sitting in the chair by his bed, book in his hand, looking at him weirdly. “What?” Charles asks with slight annoyance in his voice.

  
Erik shakes his head as if it was nothing and looks back down at the book. He looks at Charles out of the corner of his eye, seeing him flop onto his bed and groan into a pillow. “Do you want to talk about it?”

  
“No,” his reply is muffled from the pillow.

  
“Alright.This is a nice place, I’ll give you that,” Erik continues on. “Your taste in books is very selective. Big fan of Romantics I see.”

  
Charles turns his head to look at him, seeing he’s giving him some sort of compliment. “You read often?”

  
Erik shrugs as he examines the book he was reading in his hand. “When I find the time, but I don’t have much of a selection though.”

  
“Help yourself to whichever ones you want,” he lazily gestures over to his bookcase. “I’ve read most of them already.”

  
Erik looks at him with surprise, a smile starting to form on his face. “You’ve read all of these?” Charles nods. “Wow,” he says rather impressed.

  
“Don’t sound so surprised, it’s not like I had much to do around here anyway,” he drawls on. Before Erik can respond to that, a knock on the door was heard. “Come in,” Charles sits up straighter, running a hand through his hair to fix whatever mess he made of it. Hank pokes his head in to inform them that dinner will be served soon. “Thank you, Hank,” he says to the boy before he leaves.

  
He excuses himself and goes into the bathroom, drawing himself up a bath to try and relax. Charles strips out of his clothes before stepping into the bath, closing his eyes and calming his mind. He needed to be calm before dinner commenced.

  
When Charles was finished, he dries himself off before putting on the clothes he previously wore. Exiting the bathroom, he sees Erik is still in the chair, reading, but looks up when Charles returns. “My middle name is Magnus, we met a couple months ago in the village, you bumped into me. I couldn’t afford an engagement ring so I got you that necklace. Our wedding is in the fall.”

  
“Spring.”

  
“I am not waiting three whole months to marry you, Charles,” Erik gets up then and walks over to the bookshelf, returning the book before walking over to Charles. “We’ll get married in the winter, agreed?” Charles lets out a small sigh and nods. “Now, don’t freak out,” he’s about to ask for what but before he could, Erik kisses him amorously on the lips.

  
Erik’s lips were soft, unlike his hands, and they felt well, _amazing_ , to say the least against Charles’ own. Charles felt his lungs feel like they were on fire as he finds himself kissing Erik back, feeling him part his lips slightly to deepen the kiss.

  
The knock on the door makes them pull away to Charles’ dismay. “Dinner is ready,” he hears Hank say.

  
“Thank you, Hank. We’ll be there shortly,” he doesn’t take his eyes away from Erik as he wipes at the side of his mouth. “Ready darling?”

  
Erik flashes that shark-like grin again. “Of course, liebling,” he reaches out his arm for Charles to take, which he does as they walk to the dining room.

  
There, everyone was seated at the table, Raven and Azazel were talking lowly to each other as Sharon and Kurt had their usual expression of smugness and boredom. Charles took a seat next to Raven, and Erik took a seat next to Charles.

  
It was quiet through the first course, Erik looking at Charles with a look. “What?” Charles whispers to him.

  
“What did you say your name was again?” Sharon pipes up before Erik could respond. “Lehnsherr?”

  
“Yes,” he looks away from Charles and over at Sharon. “Erik Lehnsherr.”

  
Sharon looks at him, studying him under her cool gaze. “I take it you know about Charles, what he _is_.”

  
“I beg your pardon?” Erik asks looking confused and looks over at Charles for an answer, but Charles stares down at his plate of greens.

  
“He calls it a gift, I think of it more as a curse,” Sharon continues on. “He can read minds, you know. It’s quite sinful.”

  
Erik looks away from Charles and over at Sharon with disgust. “Sinful? How is it sinful?” Erik didn’t give her a second to answer before continuing. “You should be grateful to have a mutant in your household, especially a telepath, they’re amazing!”

  
“He must’ve gotten it from Brian,” Charles hears Kurt mumble to Sharon.

  
Charles looks up then at at Kurt, glaring at him. “My father was a great man, better than you could ever be,” he snarls.

  
“Charles,” Sharon threatens.

  
Charles ignores her and stands, resting his hands on the table, a glare still present in his eyes. “All you have done is run this country dry. My father was a noble king, unlike you,” he storms out of the dining hall, unaware that Erik is trailing behind him. He feels his eyes starting to sting with tears as his anger and frustration rises.

  
“Charles,” he feels his arm being pulled and is forced to turn around and look at Erik, who was looking at him softly, pulls him to his chest, embracing him.

  
Charles sighs and feels safe in Erik’s arms. His cheek brushes up against the softness of his shirt and he inhales his scent of wood and hints of steel. He feels Erik’s hands trails on his body, settling on his waist. “Erik!” Charles shrieks as he feels himself being hoisted up and laid over his shoulder.

  
“Relax,” he laughs lightly as he walks over to the bedroom, opening the door with his powers by the use of the steel door knob and shutting it behind him, making sure to click the lock. He sets Charles down on the foot of his bed. “We’ll stay in here for the rest of the night until things cool off, okay?”

  
“Sounds good to me,” Charles grumbles and lays down on his bed. He plays with the crystal necklace in his hand, observing how the light reflects off of it. “You said this came from plasma, right?” He looks over to Erik, who nods and was now sitting next to him. “And that he makes it himself?”

  
Erik once again nods and gives a small smile. “He has a mutation where he shoots plasma beams out of his chest, his little brother has the same but it comes out of his eyes.”

  
“Really?” Charles sits up now, a little bit of excitement starting to run through him. “That’s amazing!”

  
Erik’s smile widens as he sees Charles coming out of his sorrow. “The whole village is full of mutants, you know. There’s this one guy,” he lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. “He’s a real bastard, but his insides are coated with metal, has claws too. We stay away from each other.”

  
“Fascinating!” Charles lays back down on the bed, studying the dark canopy. “I always knew I couldn’t be the only one out there, besides my sister of course. Other than that,” he lets out a sad sigh. “I felt alone.”

  
Erik lays down next to him, turning his head to look at Charles. “I’m sorry, Charles.”

  
Charles takes his eyes away from the canopy to look at Erik. His eyes were soft as he looked at Charles, the shadow the canopy creates makes his eyes look more green, like specs of emeralds are in them. “Why are you calling me that?” He asks softly.

  
“Because it’s your name,” Erik replies simply, Charles feels his breath on his skin, making him shudder. “Charles-?”

  
“Francis.”

  
Erik gives a small smile. “Charles Francis Xavier, a name fit for a king,” Charles rolls his eyes at that. “I’m serious, it’s very regal.”

  
Charles lets out a very faint laugh and smiles. “Thank you, Erik. Your name suits you as well.”

  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Erik perches himself on his side, starting to smile a little slyly at Charles.

  
“Oh you know,” he turns on his side as well, getting even closer to Erik. “It’s a very strong sounding name, fitting you since you are fairly strong.” Erik lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. “What? It suits you quite nicely.”

  
Erik smiles as he looks at him, his eyes trailing Charles’ figure a little before meeting his eyes again. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a telepath?”

  
Charles shrugs and looks down at his hands, starting to pick at his cuticles. “It’s not something I really _tell_ anyone. It seems when I do people just assume I’m reading their minds,” he says a little sourly.

  
“I didn’t think that at all.”

  
“Yes well,” Charles sighs and meets Erik’s eyes again. “Not everyone can think like you, I wish they did,” he gives him a sad smile and flops back down on his back. He starts to feel tired, scooting further up on the bed and closing his eyes.

  
He hears the sheets ruffle and feels Erik has gotten closer, the heat has body is giving off returns to him. “Well, do you know what else I think?” Charles makes a noise in reply. “I think you’re brilliant, Charles. Your powers, they’re like no other. What you have is a gift that anyone would love to have.” Charles opens his eyes to see Erik is staring down at him.

  
“You mean that?” He asks with his hopes rising, confirming his beliefs when Erik nods. Erik then leans further down and kisses Charles softly on the lips. Charles places his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down closer, leading to Erik having to lay on top of him as their kisses deepen. He senses Erik’s grimace and quickly pulls away. “What’s wrong?”

  
“The necklace poked me,” Charles lets out a small laugh. Erik takes his hand and moves the crystal to the other side before pressing his lips against Charles’ again.

  
Erik kisses him slow and deep, Charles feels his tongue run against his lower lip. He parts his lips more and welcomes Erik’s tongue in his mouth, feeling it touch his own. He wraps his tongue around Erik’s, feeling how right it felt against his own. He feels as if his whole body was pulsing fire through his veins. He didn’t know it felt like this to kiss someone, but it possibly could’ve been Erik. Erik, whose hand were trailing Charles body, was making Charles feel like this. He felt his breath hitch as he feels Erik’s teeth lightly graze his lower lip. His hands were now on his lower torso, rubbing teasingly at his thighs, making blood rush to certain parts of his body.

  
When Erik’s hand brushes over the tent now in his slacks, Charles feels a surge of pleasure run through him, experiencing nothing like it before. Charles perches himself on his elbows, pressing his hand against Erik’s shoulder to get him to pull away. He then lays Erik down on his back, swinging his leg over him to straddle himself in his lap. Charles feels he’s affecting Erik as well as he feels a very hard part of Erik is brushing up against his thigh. Charles adjusts himself on his lap and rubs himself up against Erik, making him moan lowly, the sound stirring Charles on even more. Erik sits up more, steadying Charles by resting his hands on his waist, sliding them up more to pry his shirt off. Once he gets his shirt off, Erik tosses it to the side, beginning to kiss every single freckle on Charles’ chest.

  
There was a knock on the door, a frustrated groan was felt against Charles’ skin, but Erik didn’t pull away. Charles brushes the surface of the person’s mind. “It’s just Hank,” he gasps as he feels Erik’s tongue brush against his nipple.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs against his skin, sighing when he hears another knock on the door. Charles gives him an apologetic smile and kisses Erik before moving off of him.

  
Charles walks over to the door, opening it just enough so that Hank could see his face. “Yes, Hank?”

  
“Sorry to bother you your-Charles, but I have a message from the Queen,” Charles lets out a sigh and gestures for him to go on. “As an apology, she wants to host an engagement party, inviting the villagers as well as our allies.”

  
“Very well,” he gives Hank a small smile. “Thank you, Hank. Have a good night,” he receives a nod from Hank before he closes the door. Charles turns around, seeing Erik has already stripped. “Shame,” he pouts. “I wanted to do it.”

Erik lets out a small laugh and shakes his head at him. “Next time liebe, I promise,” he watches as Charles strips out of his slacks. “Get over here.”

  
“Pushy, are we?” Charles teases and makes his way back over to his bed, resuming his position. “We have a party tomorrow, darling,” he looks down at Erik hungrily as he traces a finger against his entrance.

  
“A party?” Charles nods, letting out a deep breath when he feels Erik’s finger enter him, quickly followed by another. “What kind of party?”

  
Charles closes his eyes, focusing on the way Erik’s fingers were scissoring him open. “Engagement,” his breath hitches as he feels Erik slide another finger in. “Our engagement. The whole vil-Erik!” He feels his whole body heat up as Erik’s fingers brush against his prostate. “I think-I think I’m ready.”

  
Erik smiles sheepishly at him, adding a fourth finger as he brings his lips to his neck. “You were saying?” He murmurs against his skin.

  
“The whole village is invited, as well as our allies,” he gets out just as Erik takes his fingers out of him. Before Charles could whine about the lack of contact, Erik seals their lip back together as he lines himself up with Charles, the head of his cock already glistening with precome. 

Both mutants moan as Charles sinks down on him, starting to move up and down on his cock. Erik was scratching at his back as he did so, leaving red lines all over Charles’ back. Charles didn’t mind one bit, since he was doing his own number on Erik’s back as well.

  
“Charles,” Erik meets his eyes, running his rough hand against the smooth skin of Charles’ cheek. “Stop holding back. Open your mind to me,” he says softly. “Please.”

  
Charles feels a bit hesitant, but gives a small nod. He opens his powers to him, feeling Erik’s mind as he does as well. “How does it feel?”

  
“Wonderful,” he smiles. “Nothing I’ve ever experienced before,” he seals their lips back together. Charles can feel everything Erik’s feeling. He feels the pleasure radiating through him as well as this warm light enters his mind.

  
“You have a beautiful mind, darling,” Charles’ breathing starts to hitch as he feels his orgasm coming closer. “Erik…” he hears Erik mutter something in German, then feels his warm heat inside of him, causing Charles to spill his pleasure across both of their stomachs.

  
Erik falls back against the mattress, Charles rests his head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. He feels Erik’s fingers run through his hair, the feeling is very soothing to Charles, making him close his eyes. “Goodnight, Charles.”

  
Charles smiles sleepily against his chest. “Goodnight, Erik.”

  
Sleep came easy for Charles that night, it may have been Erik’s presence that has done so. His sleep is peaceful, still lasting a bit too short for his liking as the sun peers through the the window, stirring him out of his sleep. He rubs at his eyes to see Erik is still fast asleep. Charles smiles at him and loves how his arm is wrapped around him.

  
Charles looks down at his chest to see a scar just under his collarbone, trailing down to the center of his chest. He’s not sure how he didn’t notice it last night. There was another one just above his navel, it was slightly curved into his rib. There was many other scars, smaller ones, along his arms as well.

  
“Morning,” Charles takes his eyes away to see Erik is smiling down at him, his face growing to worry as he sees Charles’ expression. “What’s wrong?”

  
Charles looks away to his scars, lightly tracing his finger over one. “Who did this to you?”

  
Erik sits up a little more, causing Charles to as well. “Before I came to England, I used to live in Germany. I didn’t come from much, my father was a tailor, making most of our income while my mom stayed at home and raised me. When my father died, I went to the king then, practically begged him to put me in his army, and he did.”

  
“I became one of his knights,” he continues. “The king was very fond of me and put me as his personal defender. My mom got to work in the castle as well, she became the queen’s personal helper,” he gives a sad smile. “But the king had an associate, Sebastian Shaw, who was always jealous of my rank. I didn’t think much of him, that is until I was taken in the middle of the night and led to the forest, where I was beaten and tortured by Shaw and some of his men. They thought they killed me so they left, and I escaped.”

  
Charles looks up at Erik with the greatest sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Erik,” he receives a small smile from Erik as well as a soft kiss.

  
Erik wraps his arms around him more, hugging him to his chest. “Ich liebe dich,” he presses a kiss to his head.

  
“You said that last night, what does it mean?” Charles asks, looking up to see him smiling. “What?”

  
Erik shakes his head as if it’s nothing and seals their lips back together. “We should bathe, prepare for our party,” Charles nods in agreement, stealing a quick kiss before going off to the bathroom to start a bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! More chapters are on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and action!

A giggle escapes from Charles’ lips as he feels Erik press a kiss to his neck. He feels another one being pressed to his shoulder, then one on his back. “Darling,” Charles cooes, turning his head to look at Erik, receiving a kiss.

The kiss was slow and deep, Erik pulling away with a smile of his face, running his hand through Charles hair, which is wet from the bath they are in. “Yes liebling?” Erik nearly cooes himself, resuming to pressing kisses to Charles’ neck.

“The water is getting cold,” he points out, regretting the fact that they both will have to get out of the bath very soon. A sigh escapes from Erik, knowing he is right. “Besides, we do have our party to get ready for.”

“Yes, _our_ party,” he smiles against his skin as he presses more kisses to his skin. “Which we should start getting ready for,” him and Charles both sigh and agree, standing up in the tub, the cool air hitting their bare skin, sending chills up their body. They both throw on matching robes to help dry themselves off.

Once back in his room, Charles skims his dresser, looking over the multiple suits he owns, trying to decide which one to wear. “Do you have something to wear, darling?” He calls to Erik behind him, who was occupied with reading a book.

“No,” he responds, turning the page in his book. “I was just going to wear what I arrived in,” he looks at Charles weirdly as he sees him giving him a weird look as well. “What?”

“You can’t wear those!” Charles exclaims, returning his attention to the dark blue suede suit. “We’ll get you one,” he thinks of what color to put Erik in, later settling on a dark green, to bring out his eyes. “Do you like it?” He asks as he sees Erik being tailored into a suit by other servants.

Erik looks at the thick fabric that now covers his legs and upper torso. “I do, very snug,” he comments. “You look wonderful,” he gives Charles a sly smile and a look over.

“Thank you, darling,” he beams. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” Erik laughs at that, shaking his head at him. Once the servants finished their work, Charles and Erik make final preparations before making their way downstairs to the party. Charles halts at the top of the stairs, glancing down at all the party guests that cover the floors of the entryway and rooms. “Ready?”

“As ready as one can be,” Erik replies as they make their way downstairs; Charles searching for a sign of Raven. On his search, he hears his name being called, turning to see Sharon, standing with Kurt, giving him a threatening smile.

“Charles darling, come meet the King,” she beckons for him and Erik to come near. Charles sighs, wrapping his arm tighter around Erik’s as they walk over to where they were. “Charles, this is the King of Germany, and his Queen.”

Charles gives a small bow to the man with spiky brown hair and dull blue eyes with insanity lurking through them. His bride, on the other hand, looked like a porcelain doll; if you were to touch her, she might break. She had ice blonde hair, tied up into a French twist with delicate crystals pinned throughout. Her dress is floor length, studded with diamonds from head to toe, as well as a diamond choker wrapped around her neck, and a diamond as big as a coin placed on her finger.

“This is my son, Charles,” Sharon continues. “He is due to wed this winter,” she informs the man, whose gaze has shifted from Charles to Erik. “Excuse us, your majesty,” Sharon reverts his attention back to her. “My husband and I would like to have a word with you, regarding the circumstances of our alliance.”

“The King would like to remain here,” the blonde replies, unlinking her arm with her husband’s. “I shall go, I already know what he wants,” she places a small kiss to his cheek, giving Charles and Erik an icy look before leaving with Sharon and Kurt.

The man in front of them smiles, sending chills throughout Charles’ body. “Why is it that you look so familiar?” Charles realizes the man was speaking to Erik, whose face has gone cold as stone.

“Surprised you don’t remember the man you tried to murder,” Erik spat; Charles in that moment realizes who they were talking to: Sebastian Shaw, who lets out a manic laugh.

“Erik Lehnsherr, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? How is it that you escaped? Wait, let me guess,” Shaw pretends to think for a moment. “You’ve somehow managed to escape and came all the way out here to London and start your life over? Correct me if I’m wrong?” Erik answers in the glare still present in his eyes. “How lovely. And to see that you are engaged as well, your mother would be so proud.”

Erik shrugs out of Charles’ grip then, stepping closer to Shaw. Charles, not sure of Erik’s intentions, puts his arm around his chest and holds him back. “Not here,” he warns quietly.

“What have you done to her?!” Erik merely yells, ignoring Charles’ warning. “If you have harmed a single hair on her head I will have your head ripped off of your body before you can give that menacing smirk ever again!”

“Now, now Erik,” Shaw replies in a calm and condescending tone. “No need to get hostile. Your mother is very much alive and well, caters to my wife as she did before.”

“Before you killed the man who once had your crown,” he snarls. “You will pay for the crimes you’ve done, Sebastian. Taking you down will be-

“Be what?” Shaw interjects, a snarl coming across his face. “The last thing you do before you die?” He laughs the statement off as if it was nothing. “Oh Erik, still the helpless little boy you will always be. You couldn’t even save your own king, good luck trying to take me down. If you’ll excuse me,” he searches about the room. “I must go find my wife. I am looking forward to attending your wedding, perhaps I’ll bring your mother?” Shaw flashes another devilish grin before walking off.

Charles looks over at Erik, who looks like he was about to burst. “Erik-

“I’ll kill that man if it’s the last thing I do!” He steps forward in the direction Shaw went in, Charles quickly grabs his arm and drags him out of the manor and into the gardens.

“Erik, please,” he pleads with him. “Not here, not in there, please.”

Erik shrugs out of his grip, taking a step back from Charles with a glare in his eyes. “Are you serious right now?!” Charles was surprised the loudness of Erik’s voice wasn’t heard from the inside. “You know damn well what that man did to me, Charles! You’ve looked at every single scar that man left on my body and you’re telling me _not here_? Excuse me for wanting to ruin your party, _your royal Highness,_ ” the words hitting Charles right through his heart, “but this man killed someone who I swore to protect, and now, he has my mother, who’s trapped under his rule.”

“Erik, that’s now what I meant-

“All you care about is yourself,” he spat. “You don't care about me, Charles. All I am to is a filthy commoner.”

Charles’ eyes begin to fill with tears. “That’s not true,” his voice starts to hitch, not going unnoticed, but Erik doesn’t seemed affected by it. “Last night, I thought-

“Thought what? That this engagement would turn into something real?” Erik shakes his head at him, sending more tears down Charles’ face.

“Are you saying that last night didn’t mean anything to you at all?” His voice comes out almost inaudibly as his throat seems to have formed into a lump, making sound barely pass through it. He sees the conflict of emotions run through Erik’s eyes.

“No,” he replies firmly. “It meant nothing to me.”

“And do I mean nothing to you?” His heart breaks when Erik doesn’t return an answer. “I was naive to ever think you cared about anyone besides yourself,” Charles shakes his head at himself before turning on his heel and walking back inside to the manor. He takes his time walking back inside, wiping away the tears that continue to fall on his face. Charles wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, accidentally bumping into someone. “My apologies,” he looks up to see the young blonde boy who sold Charles the necklace. “Alex, isn’t it?”

Alex nods, looking at Charles, trying to figure out who he was. “Aren’t you the guy who gave me more than I charged for?” Charles gives a timid smile and nods. “Thought so. I’d like to thank you for that, helped my brother get his glasses.”

Charles smiles a little more. “I’m glad I could be of help. If you’d excuse me,” he brushes past Alex and makes his way inside, going upstairs and to his room.

On his way, he passes by the room where Sharon and Kurt usually conduct business. Charles stops as he hears voices, the door being slightly ajar. “...won’t make it to winter,” he hears amusement in Shaw’s voice.

“And why is that?” Sharon asks, intrigued.

“Because I will kill him,” Charles could tell Shaw was grinning. “I hope your son doesn’t mind that his fiancé will no longer be well, _alive_. He’s planning on killing me and rescuing his mother, Emma informed me, she’s quite amazing, isn’t she?”

“Why thank you, darling,” Emma speaks rather proudly. “He plans on leaving tomorrow morning, he’s coming alone. He’ll be dead before he even steps one foot inside the castle.”

Charles walks away from the door then, running back downstairs to look for Erik. He reaches his mind out to see Erik was already in a carriage, making his way back to the village. Charles needs to beat him there and warn him. He finds Raven amongst the crowd, laughing and chatting with guests. “Raven!” He pushes his way through the swarm of people to get to her. “Where is Azazel?”

Before Raven can open her mouth to reply, the smell of sulfur fills the air, followed by a red dust, and Azazel appears. “Right here!” Raven says enthusiastically.

“Azazel, I need you to take me to the village. Raven, I need you to find Hank and tell him to gather all the villagers, meeting us in the village.”

Raven looks at Charles with confusion, worry going over her eyes. “Charles, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll explain later, he says quickly and grabs onto Azazel’s arm who takes him to the village square. Once Charles lets go, Azazel disappears. He starts to head towards Erik’s cabin, making his way over the hill to see he was already home. He doesn’t bother knocking and opens the door, seeing Erik assembling weapons.

Erik turns his head to look at him, a dull expression on his face. “It’s called knocking,” he grumbles before returning to his pack.

“For heaven’s sakes, Erik, Shaw knows you’re coming,” his words capture his attention. “I overheard him talking with my mother and Kurt. They know you plan to kill him; they know you’re coming alone.”

“If you came here to talk me out of it-

Charles rolls his eyes at his stubbornness. “I’ve came here to warn you,” he takes a step closer to Erik. “I’m coming with you, Erik. I will not let you do this alone.”

“You are not coming with me,” he barks sharply. “I am to do this alone.”

“You think I’m going to let you? You think I’m going to let you die?” His eyes start to sting with tears as he looks at him. “You may not care about me, Erik, but I care about you, whether you believe it or not. I am not going to let you go and get yourself killed. I’m going to accompany you to Germany and we will rescue your mother together.”

Erik runs his eyes over him, squinting his eyes as he does so. “Fine,” he agrees. “You can come with me, but stay out of my way. I am to kill Shaw, you have no word in it.” Charles nods in agreement. He brushes past Charles to leave the cabin, halting in the doorway. “You’ve invited the whole village?” Erik turns back to look at Charles with a weird look.

“You told me they were all mutants, they could be of help to us,” he brushes past Erik and makes his way outside, greeting everyone with a small smile. “Thank you, Hank,” he says to him when he sees him at the front of the crowd; Hank nods in reply. “I am in need of your help in order to take down Shaw. In return, I am in debt to you and your village, I will gladly help out with anything that is needed.”

“Lehnsherr,” a gruff man steps forward into the crowd. He was tall, taller than Erik, and looked very bulky. “Who is this guy?”

“He’s my fiancé,” Erik grumbles, stepping forward next to Charles. “I thought it was just going to be you and me?”

Charles turns to answer him. “We aren’t going to do this alone, Erik. To your dismay, the two of us can’t do this alone,” he turns back to villagers. “Will you help?”

“We will,” Alex steps forward with a brown haired boy with red rimmed glasses, Charles assumes is Scott, both of them flashing Charles a smile. “Least we could do.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Charles receives a nod from him. “Anyone else?”

“Hell, I will,” the gruff man from before chimes in. “As much as I’d like to see Lehnsherr be an idiot and get himself killed,” Erik rolls his eyes at that, “I like the bastard too much to let him die not by my hands. Logan,” he gives a nod to Charles in greeting, which Charles returns.

The other villagers decide against it, retreating to their houses. “Alright, it’ll just be us then. We leave at dawn.” The mutants nod in agreement, retreating to their houses for the night. Azazel and Raven poof back to the manor, taking Hank with them, promising to return later.

Charles makes his way back into Erik’s cabin, changing out of his suit and throwing on one of Erik’s shirts before getting in his bed. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hears Erik ask behind him.

“Sleeping,” he mumbles into Erik’s pillow. “I suggest you get some too, we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow,” he hugs Erik’s cotton sheets closer to him. He hears a sigh escape Erik, a few minutes later feeling a dip in the mattress as well as the heat from Erik’s body against his side.

Charles feels Erik’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. “Charles,” he nuzzles his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are,” he replies dryly, turning over onto his back to look up at Erik. “Once this mission is over, you’re free to return to this village or stay in Germany for that matter, whichever of your choosing. I’ll explain the situation in order for you to not go to prison. We won’t have to pretend anymore,” he turns back over onto his side, ignoring the way his chest was hurting.

It was quiet after that; Erik didn’t protest and went to sleep, not removing himself from Charles. Charles fell asleep rather easily too, Erik’s touch was comforting to him, despite his heartbreak.

At dawn they arose; the mutants gathered in the town square, all hopping in the carriage Erik originally brought with him. They start the long ride to Germany, Azazel offering to drive, Raven sitting upfront with him, leaving everyone else to be squished together in the back. “You should invest in larger carriages,” Erik mumbles to Charles as he tries to get comfortable being sandwiched between him and Hank.

“These are only meant to hold three to four people,” he replies, looking out the small window.

“How do you think I feel?” Logan grumbles as he was squished in between Alex and Scott. “At least you’re with your _fiancé_ , Lehnsherr.”

“Fake fiancé,” Charles pipes up, chiming back in the conversation. “We were never actually together,” a snicker is heard from Logan, Erik gives him a petty kick in the leg.

“Watch it, Lehnsherr,” Logan warns, making a fist to show three adamantium blades come out of the slits in between his knuckles.

Charles rolls his eyes at their childishness. “Can we all please remain civil?” He pleads with them, receiving a small laugh for Logan.

“Hard to do when you two are fighting like a married couple,” he receives a look from Charles. “It’s true!” Charles rolls his eyes again and resumes to looking out the window. Logan lets out a low whistle. “You’ve really messed up.”

Erik ignores him and looks over at Charles, who could feel Erik’s eyes on him. “If we die-

“We’re going to die,” Alex huffs, trying to cross his arms over his chest, accidentally bumping Logan in the process.

“Way to be positive,” Hank mutters under his breath, receiving a dirty look from Alex.

“And you are?”

“Henry Philip McCoy,” he sticks his hand out for Alex to take, but drops it when he seems uninterested. “Right, well, you can call me Hank.”

“Well Hank, I’m being _realistic_ ,” Alex retorts. “We’re all going to die.”

Charles pinches the bridge of his nose when he hears them starting to argue, as well as Logan and Erik. “Enough!” His voice gets them all to stop their arguments and look at Charles. “We are not going to die, is there a chance?Yes, but it’s a very slim one,” he refers to Hank and Alex. “As for you two, both of you either talk and be amicable, or just don’t talk at all,” he glares at the two men, mainly at Erik, before looking back out of the window.

It went quiet for a few minutes after that, until Erik spoke up again. “How did Shaw exactly know I was coming?”

“His wife’s a telepath,” Charles turns to look back at Erik. “You didn’t know that?” Erik shakes his head. “Yes well, for a telepath, she’s not very aware. She doesn’t know that you and I are mutants.”

“So she’ll think none of us are mutants?” Scott finally speaks and Charles nods. “That means we can take out anyone in our path.”

“The grounds aren’t heavily secured,” Erik mentions. “Shaw only has one associate, Janos, that’s his only defender. Everyone else are servants, held in the castle against their will. I’ll lead us in there, you all will go rescue my mother as well as everyone else. I’ll go take Shaw out.”

Charles looks at Erik like his head isn’t screwed on straight. “Are you mad? You think I’m going to let you take on Shaw alone?!” Charles shakes his head at him, still looking at him like there’s madness in his eyes. “You will do no such thing, Erik. I’m going to accompany you when you do, as well as Hank and Alex while everyone else goes to save your mother.”

“This isn’t your choice, Charles,” Erik replies with his voice firm, but his eyes soft.

“It isn’t yours either,” he retorts. “Let us help you, Erik. You’ll need it more than you can admit.” Erik gives a small smile to his stubbornness.

“Yes liebling, whatever you say,” he receives an eye roll from Charles, who lets a small smile form on his lips.

They arrive in Germany shortly after their conversation, parking the carriage a few yards outside of the castle grounds. Everyone exits the carriage, all stretching their limbs out from the long ride and the tight fit they were in.

“Azazel, you think you can get us closer?” Charles asks the devilish man who nods. “Someone needs to stay back and keep watch, just in case.”

“I will,” Scott offers, ignoring Alex’s protests which are now heard. “I can protect myself, you know.”

“Why you? Why not Hank? He’s human, he can stay back,” Hank rolls his eyes at Alex’s statement, before transforming into a blue furry beast. “Damn,” he gasps in awe.

“I’ll stay back,” Logan grumbles, walking towards Scott and dragging him back to the carriage.

Charles nods them off and walks closer to Azazel. Everyone else grabs onto his arms, teleporting them to a large hedge in the gardens. “How do we get in?” Charles asks Erik.

“Servant entrance, it’s around the back,” he points off into the direction in which they should start to go. “It will be on the west side of the castle, it’s a wooden door, the only outside entrance.” Everyone nods and quickly starts to head in the direction, but Erik holds Charles back. “It was never fake for me,” before Charles can speak, Erik presses their lips together in tender kiss, opening his mind to Charles, who feels this warm, fuzzy feeling flood through him. “I love you.”

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Charles beams and seals their lips back together.

“Hey lovebirds!” They both pull away to see Raven smiling slyly at them. “We have time for that later, but as of right now, we have work to do,” Charles sighs knowing that she’s right, but steals a quick kiss before pulling away.

They make it to the side of the castle unnoticed, stopping at the wooden door which leads them into the kitchen of the castle. Erik steps forward then and opens the door, being greeted by servants, who all look at Erik with shock and thankfulness that he is alive. “My mother, do you know where she is?”

“Upstairs in the Queen’s quarters,” a servant replies.

“Shaw?”

“Upstairs with the Queen, you know where their room is,” Erik nods and thanks her before leading the mutants out of the kitchen and into the hallway.   
They quietly walk up the stairs, the only sound filling the room was the sound of their footsteps.

“Something doesn’t seem right about this,” Alex notes as they make their way up to the top of the stairs. “If the Queen is a telepath, how has she not sensed us?”

“She probably has,” Charles places his fingers to his temple. “They’re in the room at the end of the hall, with their defender. Raven, Azazel, you two get Erik’s mother, she’s in the room over on the other side of the castle,” they nod and Azazel takes Raven’s hand before they disappear.

The rest of the mutants look at each other before starting to head towards the room. As they get closer, the door suddenly flies open in a tornado-like wind, a man with long black hair appears. “Hank and I will take care of this guy,” Alex smirks and Hank nods in agreement, starting to approach the man, who suddenly appears on the other side.

Hank and Alex hold him off, while Charles and Erik make it into the room, seeing Shaw sitting calmly and casually with his bride. “If it isn’t the happy couple,” Shaw grins wickedly at them. “Care for a glass of wine? It just arrived this morning from Italy.”

“They’re not here to socialize, darling, remember?” Emma tells her husband calmly, sipping from her own glass of wine. “If you must kill my husband, you have to get through me first,” her skin shifts into a diamond form,

“No need for that, Emma,” Shaw pats his wife’s hand reassuringly. “This is between Erik and I, isn’t that right?” Shaw stands then, taking a step towards Erik, who nearly growls at him. “Give me your best shot.”

“Gladly,” every piece of metal flies towards Shaw, pinning him against the wall. “You shall pay for the murder of the King before you,” he snarls as a piece of metal comes flying towards Shaw’s head and slides into his forehead, coming out the other end and killing him.The pieces of metal drop to the floor, as well as Shaw’s lifeless body. Erik turns and nods his head to Emma. “Thank you for your cooperation, Emma,” Erik receives a smile from her as she comes out of her diamond form.

“Thank you for avenging my husband’s death,” Erik gives her a nod before taking Charles’ hand and leading them out of the room, finding Janos unconscious as Hank and Alex stand near his body.

Charles glances down at him, questioning if he was still alive, but decides he doesn’t really care if he wasn’t. “Ready to go?” The mutants nod and they make their way back to the carriage, where they see Raven and Azazel, and an older woman.

“Ma,” Erik’s mother’s eyes go wide and she runs over to Erik, pulling him into a suffocating hug and placing numerous kisses on his head and face.

“I’ve missed you, bärchen!” Edith continues to smother him with love.

When Erik finally pulls away for air, he walks his mother over to Charles. “Ma, this is my…” he looks at Charles for help.

“Fiancé,” he smiles. “I’m Erik’s fiancé. It is so lovely to meet you, Erik’s told me so much about you,” he lets out an ‘oof’ when Edith pulls him into a hug as well.

“I always knew you’d find the one,” Edith tells Erik, who was beaming at Charles.

“I sure have.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are coming (possibly one or two more)!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!! This one’s shorter! Hope you enjoy!!

A very crammed carriage ride was taken back to the manor. Edith was catching Erik up on all the events that had taken place under Shaw’s rule. 

“I am pleased to know that the Queen has now rightfully taken the throne. Germany should know longer suffer,” she says very happily to her son. “Perhaps you can regain your position there.”

Charles takes his eyes away from the window to look over at Erik, both him and Edith waiting for an answer. “Perhaps I can, but I won’t,” Erik replies as he meets Charles’ eyes. “I have a new, better, position now as a fiancé,” he gives a smile to Charles which he returns and takes his hand. 

“You’re welcome to stay as well, if you like,” Charles offers to her. “There’s always room at the manor for more. In fact, since there is a lot of spots to be filled, I was thinking of having you all come live at the manor,” he says to the others around him. “As King, I can also greatly help the village as well if you choose to stay there as well.”

“Well, you’re not King, yet,” Hank points out. “You still have to marry before doing so,” he gives an apologetic smile for chiming in. “But you will be King soon.”

Erik gives Charles’ hand a squeeze. “We’ll marry in the spring, it’s prettier around that time of year, don’t you think, liebling?”

“Yes, but it’s also prettier in fall as well. Also the sooner we get married, the better. Besides becoming King, I cannot wait to become your husband,” he beams, making the others in the carriage groan. “For heaven's sakes, when you will all be in love, you’ll understand.”

“I still don’t understand what you see in Lehnsherr,” Logan grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, bumping Scott and Alex in the process. 

“I don’t understand what anyone can see in you,” Scott retorts, crossing his arms as well, making sure to bump Logan in the process. “Hey!” Scott exclaims as Logan nudges him. Scott nudges him back, making him nudge Alex, who nudges Hank. 

Charles rolls his eyes as the four of them as they start to argue. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the manor starting to come into view. “Hank, escort everyone to their proper rooms, I’ll be speaking with my parents,” Hank gives a nod before Charles exits the carriage. 

“I’m coming with you,” he hears Erik say, seeing him come up next to him as they start to head inside. “I don’t want you to face them alone,” he takes his arm as they walk over to where Sharon and Kurt are. 

Erik doesn’t even bother knocking before entering, seeing Sharon and Kurt both look at him with shock. “We weren’t expecting you back so soon, Charles,” Sharon seems a little nervous as she speaks, her voice slightly quivers. 

“Why is that mother? Think Erik and I wouldn’t make it out alive?” Both mutants take a seat across from the two of them, having a subtle glare in their eyes. “It’s a shame that you wish to have my fiancé dead. Even more of a shame that the one who promised you he’d kill him ended up dead himself,” he speaks very nonchalantly. 

“The King of Germany is dead?” Kurt chimes in gravely, looking at Charles and Erik with a dull expression. Charles nods in reply, feeling a wave of uneasiness run through Kurt. “And how is it that he died?”

Charles opens his mouth to reply but doesn’t know how to respond. He looks over at Erik, who was now flashing that grin that Charles knew some could interpret as menacing. “I’m glad you asked,” Erik slightly sneers. “Since you think mutants are so threatening, you’ll be glad to know that one did in fact kill him. We don’t know who, but his wife informed us that it was one. It turns out as well that this mutant has been going on a rampage, killing all the Kings in all the countries. I’d keep an eye out if I were you.”

Charles covers his mouth with his hand as he tries to suppress his giggle that was trying to escape. He could see the fear in Sharon and Kurt’s eyes. “If I were you, I’d get as far away from Westchester as possible. Only mutants, like Erik and I, can handle mutants.”

“We’ll invite you back here for the wedding though,” Erik smirks as him and Charles both watch Sharon and Kurt frantically leave the room. 

It was later that night that they left with a couple servants. Charles was informed they went to Spain where Cain was. He couldn’t care less where they were, just thankful that they were finally out of the manor. Charles held a party in honor of their leaving, inviting the whole village to join. 

Erik took Charles away from the party about a couple hours in and out to the gardens for an evening stroll. “You know Charles, I never did properly ask you to marry me,” he leads him over to the rose bushes and goes down on one knee. “Charles Francis Xavier, I was taken with you from the moment I met you, despite my behavior,” Charles let’s out a small laugh, “but not even within a day I found myself falling in love with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my groom?”

“I will,” Charles smiles and Erik stands, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him lovingly on the lips. “I think we should marry in the winter,” he suggests and Erik nods in agreement.

When winter came, it was purely white outside, all of the grounds were covered in white sheets of fluffy snow. The flowers were all frozen over, nearly preserved in the icy frost that lay over them. 

Inside the manor it was nice and warm. The grand hall was flooded with seats which guests sat upon. Erik waited at the end of the aisle in a dark green suit, waiting for Charles to make his way to him. Charles soon came, a smile plastered on his and Erik’s face as they saw each other and made their way closer to the other. 

They soon exchanged vows and sealed their lips as a married couple, being announced to everyone as the Kings of Westchester where they’ll reign side by side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dorogoy-Darling
> 
> Oh Charles, always saying the wrong thing, but at the right time given the circumstances! Thank you for reading and more chapters will be on their way!!


End file.
